


Starlit Sleepover

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lovino has a sleepover with Gilbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlit Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Prumano Week 2015

It was a clear night, and Lovino regarded the weather with pleasure as he clambered out of his car and over to Gilbert. He lay down his blanket next to his beloved and sprawled out across the cool ground. It was nights like these that were his favourite. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and he could see more stars than he could ever dream of seeing in the city. The air was filled with the sounds of crickets and animals, and Lovino didn’t dare say a word.

He didn’t have to. It was a perfectly wonderful time without him speaking. If he spoke, there would be no guarantee that Gilbert was listening- there never was, but the quiet was nice. It calmed Lovino to the core and made him remember why he loved Gilbert so much.

That starlit evening made Lovino remember all of the ‘I love you’s and the parties and the candlelit dinners, and especially the late night adventures that Gilbert had pulled him on. Oh how he wished he could do all of that again.

Lovino rolled to his side to face the stone before him, tears brimming at his eyes.

“Goodnight, my love,” he whispered, lightly placing a hand on the spot where Gilbert’s name was carved in. He kept his hand there until he was taken by a sweet repose.

Gilbert knew it didn’t matter what he did, that there was no real way that Lovino would know that he was there, so he did what he could, and climbed under the other’s blanket, enveloping him in his arms and trying to get him to feel his presence. The tears streaming down the other’s face stopped, and his breathing evened out as fitful dreams stopped, and Gilbert wished with all his might that he was actually there. He wished he could undo everything, but he knew that he couldn’t.

This sleepover was all that he had, and he would be sure to hang onto it.

 


End file.
